


Kinkster

by KyloTrashForever



Series: Oneshots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Backdoor Virgin, Butt Plugs, Casual Sex, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Kink Apps, Porn Put Her On The Path, Praise Kink, Rey Is An Anal Savant, Reynal, Rimming, Sex Toys, Tinder With Significantly More Spanking, dating app, or so she thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: “I thought you said you’ve done this before.”She feels panic rise in her chest. “Oh I totally have. All the time.” More panic. “Okay, not all the time. But I have. Totally. Done this.”He gives her a pointed look, his eyes narrowing slightly in a heated stare as he assesses her. “Get on the bed, Rey.”In which Rey discovers a new kink only to find that yes, there’s an app for that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveofEscapism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/gifts).



> To my bum bear wife. Daddy loves you.

* * *

  _I’m just going to scroll a little. There’s no harm in that._

This is the fourth time she’s told herself this. It's a continuation of her previous novel, _I’m just going to read the app summary_ and an ongoing prequel to _I’m not even going to swipe right on anyone._

She hasn’t. So far. There’s that at least. She’s found a few candidates— _candidates_ ? What a… vanilla word. Too vanilla for her current endeavor to be sure. Regardless, she’s found a few _potential applicants_ that have caught her eye— but no one that has just had her jumping up and down to pick them for this choose-your-own-adventure from Hell.

She didn’t come to this point in her life lightly. She would like to say sitting here like this is the direct result of some wine-induced girls night and that all her friends are gathered around right now giggling through their second glass of Merlot, but this is not the case.

The actual sordid tale of how she came to be sitting in the center of her bed, biting at her thumbnail and shifting through profile after profile of men who are smiling just a little too much— _it sort of creeps her out that they’re smiling so much, considering what they’re after here—_ is a much more boring narrative.

It had started as all terrible things start—  late at night, sexually frustrated, and too far into the trenches of PornHub to really ever find your way out. To be fair— the website could really use some overhaul on their summaries. It might help avoid some life-altering surprises.

At first, when the guy had used his tongue in a place Rey had only ever considered a biological necessity, she’d been appalled— _disgusted_ , really— finger hovering over the mouse of her laptop that’s probably one virus away from digging its own grave. She’d even turned off her vibrator in silent protest. She is good and wholesome and she will get off to only appropriate orifices thank you very much.

Three minutes and forty-seven seconds later she was post-orgasm and staring at the ceiling and wondering how on earth she’d been able to climax to something she wasn’t even into. Because she wasn’t. Into it. Of course she wasn’t.

That’s what she’d told herself, at least.

 _That_ had been two months ago. She is now an anal savant. A connoisseur of all things backdoor. A consumer of every piece of butt-related porn she can get her hands on.

There’s only _one_ problem.

She has yet to try any of it herself.

Sure there are toys— things she could order to aid her in her newfound obsession of all things in the rear view— but that just seems so _impersonal._ She’d tried her finger once, but that really just felt like some sort of archeological dig that no one actually wants to sign up for. Not sexy at all.

It was inevitably Finn who had suggested the app to her, after an _actual_ wine-induced night sans the giggling girls and present one _heavily_ snickering friend. Apparently this app had been the catalyst for he and Poe’s relationship— a fact she could have went her entire life without knowing, because what even _is_ Impact Play?

Nevertheless— after a grand suggestion of _just hit up someone at a bar—_ he’d conveniently remembered that _oh, there’s an app for that._

_Kinkster._

Think Tinder, but significantly more spankings. The profile setup had felt like some sort of Spanish Inquisition— the questions only increasing in uncomfortable intimacy— how was _she_ supposed to know if she had an aversion to nipple clamps? She’d finally blushed her way through the questionnaire, answering only the prompts she _thought_ would lead her to butt stuff because at the end of the day that’s the only reason she was even here.

So there it is. The epic story of how Rey Johnson had ended up alone in her bedroom, _not swiping right_ and _just scrolling_ amongst the _too smiley_ faces of her options of fellow butt enthusiasts.

 _This is ridiculous._ Does she really want to give her second virginity to someone whose sole enjoyment is _hitting the gym after work?_ Not exactly a dream romance. Then again, that’s not what she’s here for, is she?

She is about to give up. She shouldn’t even be entertaining this idea in the first place. It’s silly really. Irresponsible. Downright ignorant.

Then she sees him.

He isn’t really smiling, she notices. What his mouth does can’t even behind to be considered a smile. It’s more accurately a smirk, and _God that mouth—_ it might be nicer than hers. His hair is dark and thick and her fingers clench just a little bit as she imagines running her fingers through it.

He has those eyes that scream _I totally am good at all backdoor activities—_ if there is such a thing. If those eyes exist, then—she squints at the profile header— _Kylo Ren_ definitely has them. His hobbies don’t include hitting the gym after work. His bio is actually blank save for— _I know_ _exactly_ _what I’m doing and exactly what you need—_ and two thoughts occur to her all at once.

One: that this isn’t a proper bio for a dating app, and two: can you actually call this a dating app anyway?

This bio seems perfectly fine to her. To the point. Informative. Makes her squirm a little. She stares at his profile for a very long time. A _very_ long time. As in, an _inordinate_ amount of time.

Figuring the chances of anything coming of it being astronomically slim, she bites the bullet. She swipes right.

No big deal. It’s nothing really. Surely nothing will—

_Ding!_

A notification almost immediately displays across the app’s header. She clicks it with trembling fingers, opening her inbox to see the words that make her heart race with both terror and anticipation.

_You’ve been matched!_

Well, okay then.

* * *

She wonders if everyone knows exactly what she is here for. Is there any sort of signal that one gives out when making their way up a hotel elevator in hopes of learning the ins and outs of the _ins and outs_ from some kinky stranger with backdoor eyes? She imagines every person she passes can see right through her, as if she has some sort of neon sign strapped to her back that shouts: _LOOKING FOR ANAL._

Of course that is ridiculous. Everything is fine. This is even a nice hotel, considering. He sent her the details three days ago, after only a meager amount of exchanged sentences that can barely be called a conversation. He’d asked her three things.

_How old are you?_

Twenty-four.

_Have you done this before?_

Yes. (Lie. Lying had seemed the way to go.)

_I can’t promise gentle._

Okay, so that last one hadn’t been a question. She’d been too busy with the short-circuiting of her brain to worry about the possible inflection of his might-be-might-not-be question.

Nothing else from backdoor eyes. Just an address and a date and a time and she _should_ have told him to fuck off except that’s what she wanted, wasn’t it?

Stepping off the elevator is a lot more difficult than it should be. She might even be sweating a little, which is unfortunate, seeing as she showered for no less than forty-five minutes and cleaned herself more thoroughly than she ever has in her entire life. She is practically sterile— save for the potential sweating. It had just seemed like the polite thing to do, considering.

She pauses about seven steps from the door that matches the roomkey he left at the front desk, sudden anxiety over the similarities between this and prostitution. Meeting a stranger at a hotel for _sordid_ activities? Is she a _prostitute?_

No, no. She can’t be. There is no money involved. Nothing shady. What if he _offers_ her money, though? Worse, what if he _asks_ for money?

_Stop it, Rey. Finn wouldn’t give you a prostitution app. If they even make those._

She takes a deep breath, closing the distance between her and the door and knocking tentatively before remembering that _oh, right_ she has a key. Too late— she can already hear the turning of the lock, and here he is with his backdoor eyes and shoulders that practically go up to the ceiling. He’s so _tall._ So _broad._ He can barely fit in the _door_ , how on earth is he going to fit inside her—

“You look different.”

 _What did he just say? “_ Excuse me?”

“Than your profile picture,” he clarifies. His voice is somehow a backdoor voice also. She isn’t sure about the logistics behind this.

“Is that— bad?”

“Nope.”

He moves aside then— apparently this is a universal sign that she should enter, and she scrambles inside before she can change her mind. He closes the door behind them, the click of the lock deafening in the quiet space, and she tries not to peer over her shoulder in terror.

She counts the numbers of pillows on the bed instead. You can really tell the quality of your hotel based on the number of pillows they afford you at a base level. This queen bed has _seven_ pillows including the throws, and that is damned near unheard of. Kylo _really_ sprung for his anal hookup pad. She supposes that is a good sign, all things considered.

“You need a drink?”

She startles a little. He’s very close to her now. Too close. That backdoor voice and those backdoor eyes are proving too much for her. “Um, sure.”

Nodding, he moves to the mini-fridge to pull out a bottle of something-or-other and pours her a glass. It burns as it goes down, but by some grace of God she doesn’t sputter and make a fool of herself— her eyes only slightly watering as she swallows it in one gulp.

He takes a much more graceful sip, eyeing her curiously from where he’s perched against the dresser. “You okay?”

She nods a little too quickly. “I’m fine. How are you?”

His eyebrow raises. “Peachy.”

“That’s good,” she muses idly, resuming her count of the bed pillows. Nope. No more than a minute ago. “So um, what now?”

“I thought you said you’ve done this before.”

She feels panic rise in her chest. “Oh I _totally_ have. All the time.” More panic. “Okay, not _all_ the time. But I have. Totally. Done this.”

“You seem nervous.”

She laughs, but the sound is manic even to her. “I’m completely fine.”

He gives her a pointed look, his eyes narrowing slightly in a heated stare as he assesses her. “Get on the bed, Rey.”

Oh. _Oh._ Right to it then. He’s making steps towards her, and really it isn’t much of a problem to get on the bed because she’s fleeing backwards anyway, and when her legs hit the edge it isn’t much of a stretch to just fall backwards on her ass. Then he’s just— _there._ He might be as big as the entire room. She can’t really see any space beyond the solid wall that is his chest as it comes level with her eyes, his arms caging her in on either side.

There is no pretense to the way he kisses her, and briefly she wonders if this is expected. She had assumed it would be straight to business, however _that_ is supposed to go— so she finds the surprise of his lips and tongue an added bonus as they move over her own.

He’s easing her to her back, his tongue practically on some sort of sensual divide and conquer mission as it works magic inside her mouth. She only whimpers a _little bit_ when he breaks away abruptly, distracted immediately by his hands as they grip her shirt to pull it over her head.

 _Oh._ Okay. She doesn’t even have time to be embarrassed— he’s already moving to her pants and tugging them off too with her sandals in a rush. This is fine. She can totally do this. She’s been naked in front of a person before. A handful of people even. Never like this though. Never without any pretense or buildup and _straight to the butt stuff thank you very much._

He seems to appreciate her choice of a front-clasp bra, unfastening it with the dexterity of someone who took a course on the subject and letting the cups fall aside haphazardly.

“Your tits are amazing.”

She resists the urge to cover them with her hands— why should she? When he’s looking at her like _that._ “They’re small.”

“I bet they’re sensitive.”

As if to test his theory, he leans, flattening his tongue against a nipple, and she shivers all over. He traces the peak with the tip of his tongue, swirling downwards to wrap his lips around it and sucking loudly before letting his teeth graze against it as he pulls away.

She’s made a number of embarrassing sounds during this exchange, and he smirks down at her as if he _knows_ that she knows he was right. “I have a feeling the rest of you is amazing, too.”

 _God._ She hopes so. She really likes the way he’s looking at her. It’s heady. _Consuming._ His eyes flashing between bedroom and backdoor and she isn’t sure which is better. He moves down her body slowly, his teeth grazing lightly against her skin at various intervals— the base of her ribs, just above her navel, even at her hipbone as his fingers are curling into the hem of her underwear and pulling them away.

That’s all it takes to leave her naked beneath him. All it takes to leave her completely exposed to him as he studies her quietly. Because that’s what he’s doing. Studying her. Those eyes of his moving over every bend and hollow that is offered up.

“Spread your legs.”

“W-What?”

His hands graze either side of her thighs, pushing up the length of her legs as he gently eases them apart. “Let me see you.”

She doesn’t fight the light pressure he’s applying with his hands, allowing him to press her thighs apart slowly, his gaze falling to her cunt that is far too slick already. She watches in a daze as his tongue traces his lower lip, his eyes fixed between her legs.

He drags a finger through her folds, coating it in her juices and pushing back to press inside her suddenly. She cries out softly, and he only smirks, easing his finger in and out of her.

“I think I’ll have this too. After.”

She can’t help the way she clenches around his finger— no one has _ever_ spoken to her this way. He is still singular in his attention, still slicking his finger with her arousal before finally withdrawing from her altogether.

“But first…”

He strokes at the place that connects the two entrances, rubbing her own wetness into her skin before pressing downwards to circle the tight ring below.

“ _Ah.”_ Her back arches in surprise. It is nothing like her own feeble attempts at exploration. Just the _tip_ of his finger is far larger than she could ever hope to be, and it circles and prods in a slow-motioned pattern as he watches her reaction.

He pushes at her knee, bending it to let it fall against his chest as he continues the insistent pressing of his finger. He lets his head loll forward slightly, his nose grazing the skin of her knee and inhaling. “You smell good.”

Her eyes have fluttered closed, and she has a hard time focusing on anything outside of what his finger is doing. “It’s— it’s coconut. It’s organic body wash. So that— _ah_ — so that it’s safe for consumption.”

She thinks she might hear him laugh, but she can’t be sure. The blood is rushing in her ears. “Consumption?”

She nods dazedly. He is _so_ close to letting his finger press inside, but holds fast to his teasing pressing just at the entrance. “Y-yes. Because— because sometimes they use their mouth.”

He nips at the skin of her knee, letting his tongue follow. “Do you want me to use my mouth, Rey?” He presses just a little harder. “ _Here?”_

“I— you don’t—” Oh God, is that only a _porn_ thing? Had she misjudged? They almost _always_ do it in porn. _Fuck. “_ You don’t have to. If it’s not your thing. Totally get it. It’s whatever.” These last few sentences leave her in a jumbled rush, and she’s pretty sure she didn’t breathe through a single syllable.

He’s still mouthing at her skin, and she sees his lips curve into a smile. “After you did all that prepping? Special wash and all. Seems a waste.”

He presses a lingering kiss to the inside of her knee, then lets it slide to the floor as he moves with it to fall to his knees. He bites softly at the skin of her inner thigh, licking at the spot directly after, and begins to move closer to her heated core. He nuzzles her there as he inhales, his eyes closing as he lets out a content hum. “You smell better here, even. Organic. Right?”

That’s all the warning he gives before he parts her with his tongue, one long, wide lap through her folds as if only _tasting._ “Mm.” Another lap. “That is—” This one comes slower, _heavier._ “ _Fantastic.”_

She can't find it in her to complain, but admittedly, she is confused. “Kylo, I thought— I thought you wanted—”

 _“Shh.”_ He licks at her cunt, tracing her opening with his tongue before spearing it inside. “You’re so tense. You’re going to need a little help. So tight.” His tongue eases into her thickly. “So _small.”_ He licks there before rising higher, circling over her clit.

“I can’t—I’ve never—not like this anyway.”

His answer is a slow pull of her clit between his lips. “We’ll see.”

He _absolutely_ proves her wrong.

Rey comes against his mouth in far less time than she’d thought it would take. He continues to stroke at her with his tongue, pulling a streaming continuation of her orgasm from her with a finesse that is as impressive as it is obscene.

She wonders if she should say thank you. Is that appropriate at a time like this? It’s all she can think about in the murky aftermath of the earth-shattering orgasm she’s just experienced. One he hadn’t even been required to give her. She feels his lips just above her slit, pressing into her pubic bone.

He looks up at her lazily, murmuring into her skin. “On your stomach.”

She swallows, trying to push up on shaking hands as he aides her to her front with his larger ones. She feels those same hands gripping her hips, pulling her to her knees to leave her ass suspended in the air. They linger there, smoothing, kneading even— his thumbs digging into the roundest part of her.

“You’ve got freckles here too,” she hears him murmur. She feels his mouth against her skin, a press of his lips, a flick of his tongue before a graze of teeth. He pulls away, the vulnerability she feels from being unable to see him only heightening her anticipation.

His nose drags along the seam of her cunt, following it with his tongue as he travels higher. She feels his thumbs there, pulling her apart to spread her as continues upwards. The sensation of his tongue passing over her perineum is… strange, if she’s being honest.

She hears a low murmur of something that sounds suspiciously like _coconut—_ and he licks there twice more for good measure. She tries to be still, tries to pretend that _this is no big deal_ because he thinks she’s done this before. He thinks she’s as experienced at this as _he_ is. 

That plan is blown to high hell when he starts using his mouth in _earnest._ She can’t help but moan when the first drag of his tongue passes over her _there_ — her body tensing as it lingers, the muscle there clenching as he paints a circle just around.

He uses his thumbs to pull her just a little further part, flattening his tongue to swipe over the inner crevice, and Rey jerks forward involuntarily. He’s still licking at her even as he speaks, causing his voice to reverberate against her skin in a way that makes her shudder.

“Do you like this, Rey?”

Her eyes are screwed so tight she can almost she can almost see stars. “Do I— what?”

One slow swipe of his tongue. “Do you like this.” A grip of his fingers against her skin just before another swipe. “What I’m doing to you.”

“I— _fuck.”_ He circles the tight ring of muscle just before letting the tip of his tongue push as far into her as it will go, and her head falls forward to bury in the mattress as a guttural sound escapes her. “ _God, yes.”_

Porn definitely doesn’t do it justice. For one, the girl acts like she’s dying half the time, (although to be fair, there have already been moments where Rey has fully become to understand why the French are so keen on referring to orgasms as _the little death),_ and another, no matter how much she finds herself woefully turned on by the sordid acts on the screen, there is always a tiny level of shame that is set about by what she’s watching. That she’s _enjoying_ it.

There is none of that here.

How can there be? There’s no time to feel anything other than his hot tongue as it devotes its attention to a place it isn’t meant to. He’s actually trying to  _slip_ the heated organ inside her now, and by all accounts and purposes— he’s _succeeding_ . She has to grip the covers just to keep herself grounded, _mortifying_ sounds tearing from her mouth that she can’t find the strength to care about.

She almost whimpers when he pulls away, but she hears a slick, sucking sound just before a press of something _larger,_ the prod of his finger where his tongue has just retreated taking her by surprise. It’s tentative at first, pressing against her lightly as it traces her entrance. Then he pushes just the tip inside, and Rey can’t help but clench in surprise, making it impossible to go any further.

 _“Relax,_ Rey.” His lips mouth a kiss at the rounded curve of her ass. “You have to relax.”

She’s tries to do as he asks, blowing out a breath and letting her muscles lax in their tension and she feels him press further inside to a knuckle. Her mouth falls open as he is able to sheath the rest of his finger inside her, and he continues to leave slow kisses along her skin, murmured praises of _good, girl_ and _that’s it, Rey_ imprinted into her skin.

He’s moving now, easing his finger in and out of her, and she’s trying her very best not to squirm but _oh, his fingers are definitely sexier than hers._

 _“_ You’re so soft already,” he hums. “Just from my mouth.”

He’s twisting his finger, stroking at the muscle inside her in a stretching motion that causes her to press her thighs together.

“You really like this.” She feels another finger sliding through her folds below lazily. “You’re so fucking _wet.”_

The same fingers he’s coated in her fluids joins the one that’s inside her, teasing the entrance before that too is pushing inside. It is almost painful, the tightness of having both of his large fingers inside her, but beyond that it is both everything she’s imagined and _nothing_ like she’s imagined.

It’s _warm_ . So _warm._ So much heat radiating from her insides that continues to grow as he devotes all his attention there.

“Tell me, Rey.” He pushes upwards to rest his lips at the tiny indention just above her ass. “Why did you lie about having done this before?”

She immediately tenses. “What?”

His tongue dips into that same dimple, tracing it. “Tell the truth.”

“I— I don’t know what you’re—”

“Tell.” His teeth nip at her just a little too hard, causing her to yelp. “The truth.”

“I didn’t think anyone would want to do this with me if they knew the truth,” she blurts out in a rush.

“Hm.” It’s hard to concentrate, with the way his fingers are still moving inside her. “You didn’t think someone would want to use this perfect ass that no one else has ever touched?”

“I—maybe?”

“Stupid.”

“Excuse me?”

“That’s stupid. It’s taking every bit of restraint I have not to fuck you like some sort of wild animal.”

“Isn’t that— isn’t that why we’re here?”

She hears him chuckle softly. “I don’t want to break you. I want you to enjoy it.”

 _Oh._ “I’m… enjoying it so far.”

“Yes, you are. You’re almost there. Feel the way you’re swallowing up my fingers?” He accentuates this by pulling them from her completely, only to insert two from the same hand deep inside, thrusting in and out a little more roughly.

She does. _God,_ she does. She finds herself pushing backwards to take more of him. She is so _wet._ She can feel it between her thighs, trickling down embarrassingly.

“I think you could take one more now.”

A third. He’s adding a _third_ finger and some strangled cry tears from her throat and she has to bite down on the blankets just to contain it. He’s rubbing at her lower back— slow, soothing circles into her skin as he works his fingers in and out of her.

“Still so _tight_ . Even now. A fucking _dream.”_ She doesn’t think he’s even really talking to her, his voice is so low. He’s breathing a little heavier, and she’s happy that at least it is not only _her_ that is so affected. “Is this what you wanted, Rey? When you swiped right? Did you want my fingers here— my _cock?”_

“ _Yes,”_ she moans. It isn’t a lie. It’s exactly what she wanted.

“Do you think you can take my cock? Think I can fit in this tight little body?”

She actually isn’t sure about this. Everything is already so _tight_ just with his fingers and he’s so _big—_ surely he’s just as proportionate below and _will he fit actually?_ She doesn’t care. She needs this, she finds. So she nods. Nods _eagerly._ “I can take it. I can.”

“Of course you can. You’re doing so good. You’ll take everything.”

She doesn’t knows if he actually expects an answer to this, but she nods anyway, afraid he’ll stop if she doesn’t acknowledge it. She does _not_ want him to stop.

She feels his hand slide over the curve of her ass, and he squeezes there roughly. “But you’re going to need a little help to take all of me.”

Then his fingers, his hands, _him—_ it’s all gone. She’s actually _whines_ at the loss, and he is back giving her a reassuring press of his hand at her lower back. “ _Shh._ Just one second.”

She nods into the covers, her hips moving impatiently as she squeezes her thighs tight in search of some sort of relief. She turns her head to watch him, seeing him rifling through a bag in the chair beside the bed with one hand as the other palms his cock through his jeans. He comes back with a bottle of some sort, tossing it on the bed as he pulls his dark t-shirt over his head.

Her eyes widen, she knew he was broad but wasn’t prepared for the level of _definition_ under his shirt, all hard edges and sculpted lines and she has to press her thighs just a little tighter. He reaches for the button of his jeans next, quickly unfastening them and pulling the denim apart.

He is absolutely wearing nothing underneath.

She’s never met a guy who actually goes commando, and the first thought that runs through her fevered mind is how uncomfortable this should be. Doesn’t the denim chafe his business?

All thoughts of chafing are quickly pushed aside when he starts to push them down over his thighs, finding out quickly that yes, he _is_ very proportionate.

It’s not going to fit. There’s absolutely, positively, _no_ way it can fit. It has to be as long as her forearm. She’s certain of it. He runs his hand over it idly, watching her with dark eyes as he makes a heavy stroke down to the base, squeezing there. There’s a condom in his hand she hadn’t noticed before, and he’s tearing it open with his teeth before pushing it over his length. Fuck— it barely fits in the _condom._

He reaches for the bottle, popping open the top and squirting a generous amount of some clear liquid into his hand. He rubs it between his fingers, working it over the thick digits before reaching behind her. His fingers slide in _so_ easily, her muscles offering no resistance whatsoever as he works them into her for several deep pumps.

“So good,” he murmurs.

He pulls them from inside her, his hand moving to his cock as he spreads the slick liquid down over the top of the condom for good measure. It glistens with the shiny coating, his knee dipping to the bed as he settles behind her. She feels the heavy weight of his cock settling at the cleft of her ass, and he thrusts lightly against her.

She can’t help the slight anxiety that wracks through her— he is _huge_ after all, and she just isn’t sure. “Kylo, I don’t think it’s going to—”

“Ben.”

“What?”

“My name is Ben.”

“It is?”

He nods.

“Why did you…?”

He laughs. “Most people don’t use their real names, Rey.”

“Oh.” Of course they don’t. She’s an idiot. “Why are you telling me then?”

“Because,” he lets his cock slide between her cheeks as he flashes her a grin. “I want to hear you say the right one when you come.”

 _Oh._ That… well, yes. That is an excellent reason. She feels his cock slide downward, the head of him rubbing against the tight ring of muscle. “I want you to know _exactly_ who the first one to take this sweet little hole is.” He begins to press inside, and she sucks in a sharp intake of air as his voice seems to drop an entire octave. “Because I _guarantee_ you’ll be remembering it for a _long_ time.”

Then he pushes past her entrance, the head of his cock just resting inside.  She winces at first— even with the copious amounts of prep he is still _fucking huge_ and she is very small. It isn’t necessarily _painful_ , just so tight that it is slightly overwhelming. Only _just_ uncomfortable. He stills before continuing, rubbing a hand over her back. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She is. Mostly.

“Good. Brace yourself.”

She does, gripping the comforter as he starts to ease the rest of him inside her. It’s slow, the way he fills her, and even a little bit weird, but it is also _fucking amazing_ in its weirdness. Such an overwhelming fullness that she’s never felt before and her body grips him tight as he sheaths himself to the hilt.

“ _Fuck,”_ he grits out. She feels his hands at her waist then, stilling the incessant shifting of her hips. “Be still. Get used to me.”

She tries. She really does. It’s so _hard._ Him. The effort to be still. All of it. She can’t help the way she wriggles. Her body seems to want more. She has to agree.

“K— _Ben,”_ she moans. “I’m— I’m okay, really. Can you— can you just—”

He squeezes her ass _hard. “_ Be _still.”_

She goes rigid, her body clenching around him as if in protest of her forced stillness. He remains that way for several moments, and after a time she feels that tightness settle into something more bearable. Something without any lingering uncomfortableness, leaving only mind numbing pleasure in its wake.

“I’m going to move now. You ready?”

She nods. It’s all she can do. Words are hard right now. She’s _so_ fucking ready.

The first drag outwards is _maddening_ , every muscle inside clinging to him as if to prevent his withdrawal. He lingers when only the head is left inside, pushing back in just as slow. She hears him hiss out a breath between his teeth, continuing his slow pace in and out of her body.

She can feel herself growing use to it, every slide of his cock inside her coming easier and easier and she almost sighs in content when he begins to increase the tempo. His fingers at her hips are tight, _punishing_ even— but that too is heavenly she finds. She likes it all. It’s everything she thought it would be. Or maybe it’s just him.

She is happy to find that _yes_ she can take everything. When he begins to _literally_ fuck her into the mattress, it’s everything she could ever want. Her body jolts with every thrust, the heavy weight of his balls colliding with her slick cunt only adding to the headiness of it all.

“Wanna feel you come,” he grates. “Touch yourself, Rey. Get there.”

Her hands are shaky and somewhat useless at this point, but somehow she manages to snake one underneath her to skirt down her belly. She presses two fingers into the swollen bud of her clit, rubbing frantically as her cunt clenches around nothing, her ass following suit to clench around a definite _something._

“So tight,” he huffs out. “So _fucking_ tight.”

She thinks she replies, but it sounds like garbled  nonsense and nothing remotely like actual words.

“Are you close?”

“ _Yes,”_ she manages to breathe out.

“My name, Rey. I want to hear it.”

“ _God,”_ she moans.

She hears him choke out a laugh as he slams into her. “Not quite.”

When she tips over the edge, she finds the correct name on her tongue, falling from her mouth over and over in a streaming chorus of _BenBenBen._ Her body trembles with the effort to remain suspended, and his hands at her waist hold her tight as he pumps into her tiny body with a series of sharp grunts.

He almost falls over her when he finally lets out a long moan, holding her against his front as she feels him twitching inside her. His legs shake against the backs of hers, and she realizes he’s having just as hard of a time of remaining upright as she is

She can feel his breath against her skin, warm and labored as he empties inside her. His teeth scrape against her shoulder blade— _he really likes his teeth, this one—_ and then he is pulling out of her with a groan. She feels so much… _emptier_ without him, her body having become accustomed to being filled for those brief moments, and now she is left feeling lacking somehow.

She finally allows herself to fall to the bed, rolling to her back and throwing an arm over her eyes as she struggles to catch her breath. She hears the snap of a condom, presuming that he’s discarding it, and then she feels him fall beside her as he stretches out.

Her mind begins to race now that it’s done, not exactly knowing what the protocol is after you actually _get_ what you’re after. Does he expect her to skip out in a hurry? Is she already overstaying her welcome?

She attempts to sit up, glancing at Kyl—no, _Ben—_ who gives her a curious look. “Well, thanks for that. I guess I should be heading out.”

He raises an eyebrow, shooting upwards to roll over her as he cages her back against the bed with his arms. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Oh,” she stammers. “I just thought— I don’t exactly know the protocol here.”

“I have this hotel room for the night.”

“...you want me to stay?” She’s genuinely surprised by this. Is this how hookups go?

“You don’t want to?”

“What will happen if I stay?”

“I’ll be making good on having _this—”_ He rolls his hips into her core. “Next.”

“Oh.” She considers this. “Yes. I think I’d like to stay then.”

He grins. “Good choice.”

He falls back to the bed, pulling her into his side as he wraps an arm beneath her shoulders. She feels his thumb tracing her skin, and the silence of the room makes her nervous.

“Your profile was right at least.”

“Hm?”

“You said you knew what you were doing.”

He chuckles. “Yours said you liked big hands.”

“Your hands are… very big. All of you is really.”

“Feel free to keep telling me that.”

She rolls her eyes, and he shifts slightly. “Grab your phone.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so.”

She furrows her brow. “You’re very bossy.”

“Yeah, I get that a lot.”

She rolls away from him anyway, grabbing her phone from her pants that lay haphazardly over the corner of the bed. She brings it back to him, unlocking it and handing it over, curious as to what he’s up to.

“I’m putting my number in here.”

“Why?”

“For next time.”

“There’s going to be a next time?”

“Of course there is.”

“That’s presumptuous.”

He smirks. “Is it?”

No, actually. It isn’t. Considering how much she wants to do it again. _He_ doesn’t have to know that though.

“Can’t you just use the app?”

He doesn’t even look up from her phone. “Deleted it from your phone.”

“What?”

“Don’t need it now. You have my number.”

“That seems a little a little one-sided.”

“Not if I delete it too.”

“Why would you do that?”

He _does_ look up then. “I’m pretty sure I won the app.”

 _Oh._ Okay. Well, then. Yes. That’s a good line. She feels heat flood her face. “You really want to do this again?”

“You mean other than tonight?”

Damnit. More blushing. “Yes. Other than tonight.”

“Fuck, yes. Maybe at my place next time. After dinner.”

“Dinner? We’re going to dinner?”

“Yes.”

Oh. Hm. That makes her… weirdly happy. She’d just been looking for butt stuff here. Did she somehow snag a boyfriend with backdoor eyes?

Well. Okay. She supposes there are worse things that could have happened today.


	2. Better Than The Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Minstrels asked for DP toy play and here we are. Thanks for indulging me! ❤️

“Well?”

She shifts slightly, wriggling her hips to assess. “It’s… okay. I guess.”

“Just okay?”

“I’m just saying, I don’t know why you felt the need to buy a toy when you’ve got a perfectly good— _oh.”_

He’s flipped some sort of switch she hadn’t known about, vibrations setting off deep inside her. Well. Okay, then. That’s new. She can’t help the way she falls to her elbows, some strangled moan tearing from her.

She hears him hum contently as he taps the end that rests just against the rim of her ass, sensing his smug satisfaction even without looking at him. “Well? Just okay?”

“ _Fuck.”_

“That’s better. You like it?”

She nods into his mattress— or rather, _her_ mattress— even after a month she still hasn’t quite come to terms with the fact that yes, she lives here. With Ben. Ben with the backdoor eyes. Ben who, turns out, is very easy to love— despite being so bossy. As if that’s changed at all in the last eight months. He didn’t even ask her to move in. She just kept catching him bringing over more and more of her stuff until one day he finally just decided for her that it was more prudent that she make it official.

So bossy.

“I asked if you liked it,” he’s repeating.

“ _Yes.”_

 _“_ Better than me?”

“What?”

“You heard me.” He pushes his thumb against the end, forcing it further inside her. “Do you like this better than my cock?”

“Mm, well your cock doesn’t vibrate.”

She hears him huff out a laugh, and feels his large body curling over her much smaller one to nip at her shoulder. His penchant for using his teeth hasn’t changed either. In fact— it has probably only worsened. Although, can she say worsened if she actually likes it? She isn’t sure. “Oh, Rey. That’s not very nice.”

She feels him slide between her legs, the thick length of his cock pushing through her folds until his pelvis taps the slightly rounded end of the plug that’s seated deep inside her. It causes the toy to shift, burrowing further before he pulls back to let his cock slide through her folds once more.

She whines, gripping the sheets and pushing back against him as the head of his cock slides across her clit. Every impact of his body against hers jostles with the buzzing toy inside her, and it is too much. _Far_ too much.

“ _Ben_.”

“What’s that? Have you changed your mind?” He lets the head of his cock slip against the entrance of her cunt, prodding softly without actually pressing inside. “Maybe you want me after all.”

“ _I do,”_ she manages to choke out. “ _Please.”_

She feels him twist the rounded edge of the plug still vibrating inside her, and she whimpers. “I don’t know… surely this is enough right? I mean, my cock doesn’t _vibrate.”_

“Ben. _Please.”_

“Hm. You did say please.”

 _Finally_ she feels the thick head of him parting her, _stretching her—_ her cunt gripping his cock as he slowly pushes inside. She is fuller than she’s ever felt, both channels stuffed by the toy and his cock and it is _unbearably_ good.

“Can you— _ah—_ can you feel it too?”

“ _Yes,”_ he grits out. “I feel it too.”

“ _God,_ it’s—”

“I _know.”_

 _“_ Can you move? I think I’d like you to— oh, _fuck.”_

He _is_ moving. His cock pulls outwards, sliding along the taut inner wall of muscle that thinly separates his length from the buzzing toy. She feels _every single_ drag of his cock as it slides against her, and judging by the hissing sound he makes through his teeth— he isn’t much better off.

“You’re so much tighter like this. It’s like you’re sucking me off.” He really can be romantic sometimes— but mid-sex is definitely when he allows himself to be his crudest. She has never found it in her to complain. She hears him huff loudly as he rolls into her a little faster. “Do you like this? Being stuffed twice over?”

She nods against the sheets, pushing back onto his cock. “ _Yes.”_

The sound of his hips as they slap against hers is heady, skin sounding against skin as he drives into her roughly. Every pound of his hips continues to disturb the toy that vibrates deep inside her, and she has to bite the sheets to keep from crying out.

“ _Fuck,_ Rey. You feel that? Feel the way your little cunt sucks me in?”

“ _Ben.”_ She’s so close to tumbling over the edge she can feel it down to her toes, her body drawn tight like a string as he pounds into her.

 _“_ I’m going to fuck your ass later,” he grits out. “Because that’s mine too. It’s all mine, Rey. You know that?”

She thinks she nods, but honestly she isn’t sure. She feels his fingers at her hips like a punishment, tight and bruising and _rough—_ but she relishes every squeeze, every grip.

“In fact…”

She gasps as he suddenly grips the end of the toy, slipping it out of her and tossing it to the floor where it continues to hum softly. She is left crying out in protest, and he rubs a hand over her lower back before he lets his cock withdraw from her as well.

“ _Ben,”_ she whines, but he shushes her just before she feels the head of his cock nudging against the loosened hole that had just housed the toy.

She is more than prepared for him, and his cock that is slick with her fluids slips inside easily, filling her as he sheaths himself to the hilt. She lets out some inhuman sound against the comforter, and he wastes no time before he begins a steady rhythm in and out of her.

His leans to let his chest rest flush against her back, nipping and sucking rough marks into her skin as his hand reaches beneath to slide over her belly and lower to fondle at her clit. His touch isn’t gentle, the way it rubs right circles into the swollen bud between her thighs, and the sounds he makes against her skin only pushes her further towards the edge.

“This is mine,” he growls after a particularly brutal thrust. “ _You’re mine.”_

“Yes. _Yes. Yours.”_

“Fuck— _fuck,_ gonna—”

She feels the gush of warmth deep inside where it shouldn’t be, and his fingers work harder at her clit, determined to make her come apart right along with him. She can still feel his cock twitching deep inside when she begins to shake against his hand, feeling his spend spill outwards to drip down her thighs as Ben gasps for breath behind her.

He breathes deep through his nostrils just before she feels the warm press of his lips at her shoulder, and he lets out a soft hum before he rotates his hips just enough to make her squirm. “So, what’s the verdict? Better than the toy, right?”

She grins as she arches her back into him, turning her head to try and peek at him over her shoulder. “I don’t know. I think I might need another test.”

Ben huffs out a laugh, slipping out of her as he bends to graze his teeth at the roundest part of her ass. “You’ll regret that later.”

She rolls to her back, looping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. She lets her lips brush against his, and he collapses against her to pull her a little closer. Her lips curve against his mouth as she breaks away, and she laughs softly.

“You know? I really don’t think I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 is the year of butt stuff for Reylo.  
> *crosses fingers*
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylotrashforever)!  
> I made a [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/KTF_Reylo), come follow me!


End file.
